Spirits of the Golden Ones
by SSJ-Jolt
Summary: OoT. When a creepy girl and a perverted man are forced into Hyrule by the Goddess' to aid Link face a darkness from their world can they survive eachother? Or will darkness kill them before they realize who they really are to eachother? OCxOC Linkx?


A young man in his early twenties with short, messy brown hair and blue eyes with brown flecks in the irises groaned as he flopped down on the recliner positioned right in front of the large TV in the lounge room of the house he shared with his mother and older brother. His brother just laughed as he looked through the door and asked, "Hard day, mate?" The younger man just groaned and reached for one of the four remotes on the table next to him and turned on the air conditioning unit on the wall.

As the cold breeze wafted over his body he gave a relieved moan and shifted his foot to turn on his Wii on the small unit meant for a TV, now used as the console stand for his own Wii and his brother's PS3. He then lifted the silver TV remote and hit the AV button and gave another groan as the screen came up blank. He sighed as he shifted his aching body enough to reach past the TV and hit the second button on the AV cable router the Wii, PS3 and DVD player where all plugged into before falling back onto the chair.

His eyes widened slightly as it shifted back a little further then it should have before righting itself. He smiled as he saw Nintendo's warning screen and lifted the Wii remote to hit the 'A' button and waited for the system to load, first things first he'd give Virtual Channel a quick sweep before loading up his game.

Unknown to the young man a young girl in her mid teens was just settling down to her Gamecube late at night. She had a determined pout on her face as she grumbled, "Stupid Dan, saying I can't beat this game on my own! I'll show him I can beat it without my sister pointing out weaknesses…" She hit the on buttons for both the Gamecube and the TV before throwing down a bean bag and plonking down in it and pulling out her controller. She growled, "I've done it before and I can do it again!" as the screen came to life.

The girl's eyes widened as a voice spoke her name softly; it was beautiful, female and sounded like it carried all the wisdom of the ages. The voice spoke, "Rain… Rain… please… a darkness… we need you… your help…" Rain's eyes erupted open as the loading screen of her game didn't show a heroic warrior riding a horse as she'd expected but instead a green hill framed with a rising moon, on the hill stood a beautiful woman with golden skin and flowing blue hair and robes. She slowly walked towards the screen while speaking in that beautiful, wise voice, "Rain, a great darkness has entered this world from yours and we need your help… stand beside the spirits of Power and Courage and defeat the darkness that threatens both worlds."

As she finished speaking she reached the other side of the screen while a very freaked out Rain desperately tried to scramble away, "No… go away…" Rain said in her panic as the golden woman's hands lanced out of the screen and grabbed her ankles. Rain screamed as she felt herself being pulled through. In a desperate attempt to fight back she grabbed the closest object to her, which happened to be a black notebook with a pen, as she realized this she cursed before disappearing into the screen which turned to static.

The young man finally exited Virtual Channel after finding nothing of interest, having bought everything he liked already, and cursed having to stick to PAL format games before holding his 'Wii Finger' as he called it over the Disk Channel Icon and clicked then clicked play as the old Gamecube game fired up. He reached down to the table next to him and took a deep drink of the coca-cola in his glass, emptying the half he had left. He sighed, "Darn… well at least I still got two full bottles in the fridge." He gave a tired smile as he looked up at where he expected to see the boring scene of a warrior riding a horse only to see a grassy hill framed by a rising moon.

On the hill stood a beautiful golden skinned woman with semi-long fiery red hair and loose top ending above the stomach and a long flowing skirt that blew in the wind. The young man blinked in surprise and his eyes widened as he took in her curves and squinted, noting he could just make out her naked figure under the clothes, causing a small amount of blood to trickle from his nose.

He then heard an elegant, beautiful and powerful voice grown and mutter something under it's feminine breath. The woman the looked up straight at him with fiery red eyes, giving him a shiver down his spine before she spoke with that powerful voice, "Dan, you hold the power within you to aid the Spirits of Courage and Knowledge in their endeavour to destroy a Darkness born of your world. This Darkness threatens both worlds and the other two cannot succeed without you by their side." As she spoke she walked closer and closer to the screen of the TV.

Dan's reply was what any hot-blooded male would do… he stared at the woman's shapely chest avidly. He then noticed the woman's hands reaching through the screen and he squeaked and pushed himself further away, succeeding only in moving his legs closer to the TV no thanks to the footrests on the recliner. "Of all the times for the TV _not_ to spaz out why does it have to be now?!" He squeaked as the woman's hands wrapped around his ankles and part of his mind noted how soft her hands felt and how good they'd feel around his other leg before he was suddenly yanked feet first towards the TV screen. He lunged for something, anything and only managed to grab the recliner and pulled it after him as far as the screen where he lost his grip. As his last digit disappeared behind the glass the screen turned to static and the recliner remained propped up against the TV cabinet the TV rested on.

A figure dressed in blue tights and white clothe stared up at a glowing blue pillar of light and the sword hovering within. His red eyes glanced down at the red eye painted on his white clothe and the single tear as he sighed, "So much has happened, you must return soon or all hope is lost… not even she could have expected this turn of events." He glanced around as he felt an eerie presence, "What? Who's there?!" He demanded as he spun around but saw no one. He growled into the clothe covering his mouth and noted he had a growing sense of need to leave the confines of the massive temple he stood within, like a force greater then the evil that ravage the land wanted him out.

Sheik saw no need in chancing the Goddess' wrath just now and made haste to leave the Temple, though he dared not go far, instead he chose to hide within some nearby bushes. Whatever had caused the Goddess' to want him out had to be important, and there was no way he was going to miss it…

Unfortunately for Sheik there was nothing to see outside the Temple as shortly after he ran around the corner a soft blue haze materialized and began to condense into the figure of a young teenaged girl with darkened skin, long brown hair and emerald eyes. She wore a dark t-shirt, jeans and black sweater along with a pair of dark airwalk shoes. As she lay on the ground for a moment she grumbled about too much sugar before bed and opened her eyes only to shut them again really quickly.

There was no way she saw what she just thought she saw. Convincing herself of that fact she opened her eyes again and groaned loudly, there was no denying it now. She found herself staring up at the ceiling of an ancient church and not her own bedroom. She slowly pulled herself to her feet and noted she was standing on a large circular pedestal at the entrance to the temple and observed the three triangles graved with care on the pedestal, she walked backwards off the pedestal, away from the entrance and looked on three glowing jewels.

She immediately recognized the jewels and snapped her head up with a gasp as she saw the symbol above a massive opening behind the pedestal the jewels hovered over. Three triangles forming a larger triangle framed with wings, she new that symbol; that was the Triforce. That meant the Jewels where actually the Kokiri Emerald, Goron Ruby and Zora Sapphire, in turn making this the Temple of Time, meaning she was in Hyrule!

Suddenly her attention was away from her revelation as red mist materialized and formed into the figure of a young man with blue eyes with brown fleck in the iris' and brown hair along with a sunglasses tan who was wearing a white t-shirt along with green camo cargo shorts, held up by a belt and white sports shoes with the soles just about worn off. Around his left wrist he wore a black watch with displayed time in both analogue and digital formats. However unlike her the man was several feet above the ground, upside down.

He gave a surprised yelp as he fell and landed on his head before crumbling to the ground. He groaned and stood up, "OWW!!! Man what's it with me and ending up in some sort of pain?!" He grumbled and blinked as he looked around before looking down at the pedestal and recognizing the Triforce instantly. Dreading what he'd see he looked away from the entrance and immediately spotted the flowing jewels and Triforce, "Ah crap… this sort of thing is only meant to happen in fanfiction, not in real life." He hung his head as he let out a long groan.

The girl glared at him before commenting, "You realize this means we're likely going to meet Link and follow him around, right?"

"Or die horrible deaths at the hands of Ganondorf's monsters." He retorted without missing a beat and looked right at her and smirked, "Though the view isn't anything to complain about." He then made a mental note to find a Like-Like as soon as possible to feed the very much attractive young girl in front of him to. If the rumours where correct then Like-Like's had tentacles, what more could he want then a hot young woman verus a tentacle monster?

"You Pervert!" The girl scoffed and turned her back on the man before noticing a pillar of blue light, "Hey… what's that?" She asked more to herself then the man she decided she didn't really like before racing up the steps and into the secret chamber of the temple. With the man close behind she entered the chamber that held the Master Sword and gasped. The room was three times larger then was portrayed in the games and the pedestal on which the mystical sword rested was much taller then they had thought.

The man began to circle around to have a better look but as he reached half way he called out, "Hey, Girl! You have got to see this!!" She growled and began to make her way around.

"This better not secretly be your 'tool' or you'll find yourself missing…" Her threat died away as she saw the glowing doorway on the wall of the chamber. She blinked and swallowed the lump in her throat and asked, "Two things… why is that door in the game… and why can't we reach it?"

The man blinked and replied, "Well I'm gonna guess we're in Hyrule before Link wakes up and the doorway vanishes when he does wake up, like it only appears in the seven year period his napping in the Temple of Light. As for how to get there…" He pulled out a small pendant from around his neck. It was a red stone set with a gold chain and had the same symbol as the Goron Ruby engraved in it. He looked at the pendant and said, "I sure as hell never wore this before coming here."

He held it out towards the door and commented, "Better then not trying?"

The girl blinked and nodded, his theory sounded feasible, after all Ganondorf had to enter the Golden Land somehow. She patted her chest and produced a similar pendant, this time with a silver chain and the symbol of the Zora Sapphire engraved in it and held it towards the door.

Suddenly both pendants began to glow and their energies began to mix and swirl together forming a bridge of light towards the doorway. The two looked at each other and the man commented, "Well… guess there is as good a place to start looking for answers as any."

The girl nodded and gulped, "Yeah… you go first, your bigger."

"Great…" He grumbled as he walked up to the door, "I'm just one big meat shield."

He turned the handle and stepped across the threshold with the girl right behind him. As the two disappeared through the door it slammed shut and the light bridge faded away.


End file.
